peizefandomcom-20200214-history
Arend Vogelzang
Dit artikel is gepubliceerd in weekblad De Hopbel in week ?? 2001. Auteur: Erik Ebbinge AREND VOGELZANG: VAN ALLE MARKTEN THUIS De Rônermaark is weer achter de rug. Arend Vogelzang is somber over de paardenmarkten. "Het is een aflopende zaak". Net als met de boeren. "Er blijft geen boer over". Toch blijft Arend Vogelzang er vrolijk onder. "Ja, tou moar" zegt hij vaak, oftewel: er is toch niks aan te doen. Hij is van alle markten thuis, maar vooral de paardenmarkt. "Ik ben 81 maar dat mag je niet aan een ouwe kerel vragen". Toch struint hij nog vele markten af. Om te handelen met pony's. "Dat is mijn grote hobby". Maar Vogelzang heeft meer gedaan. "Ik ben geboren aan de Lieverseweg ("neem ik aan", zegt hij erbij). Toen ik veertien was ben ik meteen aan het werk gegaan. Bij kweker Valk in Lieveren. Tijdens de oorlog heb ik bij een boer in Bunne gewerkt. Net als de meesten kreeg ook ik verkering en in 1945, direct na de oorlog, ben ik getrouwd. Daarna heb ik nog zeven jaar bij "Klein" Rikus Douwes in Peizerwold gewerkt. Voornamelijk in de peerdestal. Op zekere dag konden we het niet meer eens worden en ben ik vertrokken. Toen ben ik bouwvakker geworden. Dat heb ik twintig jaar volgehouden, bij Knoop en Giezen. Daarna ben ik afgekeurd. En ben me helemaal gaan toeleggen op mijn grote hobby, de ponyhandel". "Ik kan mijn eerste Rodermarkt niet goed meer herinneren. In ieder geval gingen we toen met paard-en wagen. De boeren stonden op de Brink en aan de Leeksterweg. Ik ging altijd met Bertus Rozema, mijn kameraad. Veultjes fokken, kopen en verkopen en dan de markten langs. We kwamen eens van de Rodermarkt. Bertus voorop de wagen met een paard, ik erachter met een paard. Toen kwam de oude tram voorbij en die zei "ssjjjuuuut" en raakte ons. En weg was het achterste paard. Op hol geslagen maar gelukkig later wel teruggekregen". "Er waren toen koeien, paarden, schapen en geiten. Maar denk nu niet dat er toen geen mond-en klauwzeer heerste. Alleen werd toen geprobeerd om de dieren beter te maken en niet zoals nu direct af te maken. Dat is zo triest. Er is tegenwoordig niet veel meer aan voor een boer. Er mag niks meer. Ook de handel gaat hard achteruit. Ik heb de afgelopen Rodermarkt drie pony's verkocht maar "niet naar de zin". Wat ik op de ene markt verdiend heb verloor ik weer op de andere. "Heurt d'r boi", zeggen kenners. Ja, anders wordt je te eigenwijs, hè".. Het handelen zelf gaat nog steeds op dezelfde manier als vroeger. "Over en weer bieden. Met het bekende "handjeklap". Dat de handel slecht gaat heeft vooral te maken met het feit dat de beste dieren verhandeld worden op de veiling. En dan krijg je "tweedehands" op de markten. "Er zijn nog wel een aantal markten over. Naast de markten in de buurt zijn er ook nog markten verderop in Rolde, Dwingeloo, Elst en Heelen. Ik ga nog bijna naar alle markten en dat hoop ik nog tien jaar vol te houden. De Zuidlaardermarkt is de oudste en grootste maar Roden is ook mooi. De Peizermarkt was vroeger twee keer per jaar. Met meest koeien. Later is de markt opgeheven. Maar is teruggekeerd. Het is nu niet meer dan een kraampjesmarkt. Norg heeft nog altijd vier markten. Je had "hooiboeren" en "bouwboeren" en daar zijn de markten toen op ingesteld. Maar de tijd van de veemarkten is voorbij en komt ook niet meer". "De jeugd is anders. Het is nu een grote kermis. Ja, en ik ga als 81-jarige natuurlijk niet meer in de zweef. De jongeren van nu gaan op stap tot zes uur. Tja, "tou moar", dat is de tijd. Vroeger lustten we ook heus wel een borreltje. Ik herinner me die keer dat we naar Leek zouden. We gingen niet. Althans we kwamen niet aan. Toen hadden we niet zoveel geld. We verkochten onze tabaksbonnen. En daar kochten we drank van. Tien glazen voor Fl. 1,- En dat waren andere glazen dan dat dure plastic spul van de afgelopen Rodermarkt. Maar goed, we vonden elk ook nog wat guldens in de "buutse" en gingen onderweg "aan". Leek hebben we niet gezien, we kwamen dronken weer thuis". Zijn andere grote passie is voetbal. Daar kun je gewoon niet omheen. Want als Vogelzang zondags niet naar het sportpark fietst is het voetballen afgelast. Maar hij kijkt ook wel eens bij Roden. Ja, en dan ben je een "overloper", hè. Maar in Roden houden ze nog rekening met de "oudjes", in Peize niet. In Roden krijg je als 65-plusser korting, bij Peize moet je het volle pond betalen. De v.v.Roden heeft hem zelfs eens gekozen tot "supporter van de week" en er is zelfs een stadion in Lieveren naar hem genoemd. Maar die is er nooit gekomen. "Nee, dat waren allemaal stunten van postbode Lubbes uit Roden. Ja, ik kreeg als beste supporter een zak paardebiks. Dat leek meer op hondebrokken. De paarden begonnen ervan te blaffen. En dat stadion had hij aangekondigd. Bij de opening kwam geen hond. Wat het voetballen betreft. Peizenaren maken de doelpunten voor Roden. Wij hadden deze spelers best kunnen gebruiken. Ik snap de taktiek ook niet: aanvallen maar wel acht man achter de bal. Wat ik ook jammer vind is dat de clubs uit de buurt allemaal op dezelfde dag thuis spelen". "Ach, de wereld is in de laatste vijftig jaar toch zo veranderd. Vrouwen hebben nu meer zeggenschap en worden ook wel eens dronken. Nu zijn er allemaal auto's, waar meestal maar een persoon in zit. En dan die vluchtelingen met die kleine kinderen. Triest. Maar straks meer vluchtelingen dan Nederlanders. Ja, vroeger is weg, komt ook niet weer. Nou was het vroeger ook niet altijd pais en vree. Als je van de Lieverseweg naar de Pol moest kreeg je geheid ruzie". Dat Arend Vogelzang nog zo gezond is wijt hij aan het volgende: "'s morgens een paar plakken brood met thee. En niet roken en drinken maar veel bewegen. En ik hoop dat nog lang vol te houden. Dat zal wel lukken want hij heeft ook nog "A. Vogel's kruidentuin" ("uniek in Nederland"). Deze is op aanvraag te bezichtigen..